Heated Battle
by Saphire Raider
Summary: What happenes after the three generals u,o,j came back after being missing for 3 months. yumi, sam, and aelita have been tryign to maintain order but it's all gone wrong. xana's out and it's war!
1. Return

Information:

Room mates: Aelita and Jeremy

Sam and Aelita

Yumi and Ulrich

(note: nothing has ever happened or will happen between those room mates at all!)

Ranks in order:

Top General: Ulrich

2nd general: Odd

3rd general: Jeremy

Top Spy: Yumi

2nd spy Sam

3rd spy Aelita

Soldiers Carl, Joel, Charlie, Mike, Matt, Turner, Cody, Justin, Josh, and Blake

Note: don't worry u don't need to memorize any one but Carl and Joel. The rest are just people that say something rarely or are ordered around. Just know that anyone u don't recognize as Code Lyko Characters or Carl and Joel, are just boring soldiers.

Chapter One: The Unexpected Return

Three men all shuffled into camp to find a bare empty camp. They slowly walked around the camp finding no one in sight. They all started to get worried, not even a sound had reached their ears yet. The closer they got to the headquarters and out of the sleeping bunks they could hear chanting, but couldn't make it out. They kept saying the same thing over and over again. The three boys looked at each other curiously but kept walking slowly towards the noise. They could sort of make out the chanting to be, "Happy, happy, happy, yes happy". It was repeated over and over and over again. Then they heard a girl's voice scream above the rest,

"Stop it, no!" The three generals looked at each other curiously.

"Was that Yumi?" Ulrich asked. The two other boys nodded their heads in agreement. Ulrich took off towards the base followed by Odd and Jeremy.

Meanwhile----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi, Sam, Aelita, Joel, and Carl had called all the soldiers into one room for a final chance. They were getting bold and vicious. The only two boys that hadn't tried to pull a fast one on the girls or kissed them were Joel and Carl. The rest of the soldiers gave up on Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy ever returning. Yumi started the talk saying to remain calm and they needed to get back to training and regulations. She decided that under the absence of the generals that she would be in charge. One of the soldiers in the crowd shouted a question silencing everyone.

"Can you repeat it?" Yumi asked.

"So can you make us all happy?" Matt asked.

"I will try my best to take the place of our generals. So as best as I can, I will." Yumi replied.

"Great, then start now baby." Matt shouted climbing on stage.

"Wait, not what I meant, I meant…." Yumi started but they started to chant "happy" and her voice was lost in the chant. Carl and Joel tried to get her out of there but Matt and Trevor dragged them off stage. Cody and Justin took one of her arms each. Josh then came up in front of her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Happy," Josh said with a twisted smile.

"Stop it, no!" Yumi shouted. More and more soldiers were climbing up on stage and they were all chanting the same thing and smiling. Yumi struggled and kicked whenever she could but they just kept coming. Finally Josh grabbed hold of both her legs and they held her in place. Cody then whispered in her ear past her dark shoulder length hair,

"Make me happy." He stated. Suddenly a booming voice sounded in the entire auditorium.

"FREEZE!" Ulrich's voice sounded. Everyone froze and dropped Yumi when they saw him.

"Ten Hut!" Joel shouted seeing all the generals in the room. All the soldiers immediately stood up straight and tall with their fat guts hanging out. Yumi's knees gave out and she dropped to the floor. Aelita and Sam ran from their hiding place in a corner and grabbed Jeremy and Odd, who in turn they hugged them and laughed spinning them around. Ulrich on the hand was yelling at the soldiers. Screaming orders and issuing demands. Yumi was looking at Ulrich and began to wonder if he was still the Ulrich she loved. He was angry and mean. He had mud crusted through his hair and was full of dirt. Anger and fire flared in his eyes and from his voice, and he never once stopped to look at her, or call her over. Yumi's head dropped fearing she had lost him. Suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her chin pull her chin up. She hadn't even heard anyone coming over he or she was so quiet and gentle. She looked up into this mysterious person's eyes and saw Ulrich.

"Are you alright?" His voice reached her ears. A tear escaped from Yumi's eyes, for the first time that Ulrich had ever seen. She'd been shot, hurt, kicked, kidnapped, and cut open in battle but she had never cried. Ulrich pulled her softly into him letting her cheek brush against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled back to see him. She saw her tear had hit his cheek and the dirt was smudged away.

"He's still my Ulrich, caring and gentle and kind. Just a little dirty." Yumi thought to herself.

"Are you alright?" Ulrich asked again.

"No," Yumi whispered. Ulrich's smile faded and he helped her up. He put his arms around her and pulled her in close. He covered both her ears gently, one with his hand and one when he pulled her against his shirted chest, so his chest covered the other.

"TEN HUT! Every soldier to your quarters NOW! I will deal with you later DISMISSED!" Ulrich exclaimed, then let go of Yumi's ears.

"Not Carl or Joel they didn't do anything." Yumi stated. Ulrich nodded his head and covered her ears again.

"Carl, Joel, maintain your regular duties. According to Yumi you both have been cleared of any charges. DISMISSED!" Carl and Joel jumped to attention then marched quickly out of the room. Ulrich let go of Yumi's ears and turned her to face him.

"We need to talk then," Ulrich said. Yumi nodded her head and looked over Ulrich's shoulder. She nodded over to the others and when Ulrich turned around he saw Odd pushing Sam up against a wall making out. Jeremy and Aelita were wrapped around each other standing up, at least sort of standing, while making out. Ulrich turned his attention back towards Yumi. He picked her up in his arms and sat her in a nearby chair. He reached over and grabbed another one for himself and sat down next to her. He gently brushed her cheek and smiled at her. Yumi immediately broke into tears and sat on Ulrich's lap hugging him. Ulrich rubbed her back gently with one hand and held her from falling off with the other.

"Shh, it's okay now. I'm here, I'm okay, and I'm back. Don't worry Yumi, everything is okay." Ulrich whispered into her ear. Yumi just cried harder and held on tighter after he finished speaking. She started to talk but with the tears and her buried in his shirt he couldn't make it out.

"You can cry, don't worry I'm here. I can't understand you though, but whatever it is you can wait to tell me." Ulrich spoke gently. Yumi shook her head no and pulled her tear stained face out.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything. I tried to stop them, I swear I did." Yumi said as her voice cut in and out, she then broke into a new set of tears and crumpled into him. By now the rest of the gang had come over and were standing around them.

"Erhm!" Joel said clearing his throat.

"Joel, I dismissed you to go back to your duties." Ulrich stated.

"Sir, my next duty involves me taking Yumi to the CC Center." Joel said standing at attention. He was one of the few soldiers without a nasty fat gut hanging out.

"The CC Center right around the corner, I think she'll be fine." Ulrich stated. Yumi suddenly burst out crying harder and shook her head no.

"Sir, permission to speak Sir!" Joel stated.

"Just talk," Odd stated with Sam still wrapped around him.

"Trust me Sirs. You have been gone a while, and no offense, but Yumi isn't safe to walk from here to the last row of chairs." Joel said quietly, shuffling his feet and not making eye contact with General Ulrich. Yumi slowly picked herself up of Ulrich and dried her tears.

"We'll talk later then, okay?" Yumi said to Ulrich.

"Yumi, take a break you need one." Aelita stated, while Sam nodded her head in agreement.

"When's the last time we had time for a break?" Yumi asked. The two girls immediately became silent. The three boys all looked from one to the other in confusion.

"Okay, I'll bite. What are you guys talking about?" Odd asked. Everyone in the room remained silent and looked to Yumi for the answer.

"Let's just say, a lot has changed since you guys left." Yumi whispered. Ulrich opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by Joel.

"Yumi we only have a few minutes before the…" Joel started.

"I know, I'll see you guys later okay?" Yumi said and jumped off the stage. She and Joel headed off towards the CC Center (AN: Communications Center)

"She rarely sleeps. It's a miracle if she even eats." Sam whispered quietly. All eyes turned to her and Aelita elbowed her sharply in the ribs. Sam realized she had accidentally spoken out loud and clamped her mouth shut.

"What are you talking about? What has been going on here?" Ulrich asked.

"She'll kill us if we tell…….." Aelita hissed in Sam's ear.

"She might not live long enough to kill you. If she rarely eats and sleeps, and I'm guessing there is more." Ulrich stated. Aelita's eyes filled with tears as she nodded her head.

"Nothing ever happened to us; she always made sure of that. Only, she never stopped to make sure nothing happened to her. I can't remember the last time she just sat down and took a break. Sitting on your lap was the closest thing she had ever come to for about two months now." Sam stated.

"An enemy officer snuck in to camp one night," Aelita stated her voice wavering. "He would have killed me; I never heard or saw him coming. Yumi barely saw him in time and pushed me out of the way. Unfortunately, she got hit in the chest with a bullet in the process. This was in the first week after you left." Aelita stated then she lost it and cried into Jeremy.

"We didn't think she would make it, we tried to send word to you but couldn't find you." Sam continued. "Her health was slowly slipping and without her or you three the camp fell out of order. One of us always had to be scouting the nearby terrain and the other was trying to keep her alive. The soldiers stopped trying and became more……more risky." Sam stated. "In the third week after you left, her health slowly came back and she finally woke up. It was that night that she woke up that we realized we had lost control of the soldiers. Mike slipped into her tent. I was there with her and he pinned me to the floor. He said he was tired of not being happy and tonight he would be. Yumi talked him out of it saying why do you want her. Some stuff she pulled out of no where, how I was only the 2nd general's girlfriend and therefore didn't matter. Mike eventually believed her and got off me. He kissed her and she couldn't do anything about it. Ever since then she's been kissed by any soldier who found her." Sam said ending her story in a whisper. Aelita had regained herself and continued with the story.

"In the fourth week she still wasn't fully healed but got up anyway. She ordered Sam and I to bed at night but never slept herself. She got pulled into countless number of the soldiers rooms. She was always saved by Joel or Carl. Nothing ever happened but she was kissed or her shirt was a little ripped. She never complained or cried she just changed and gave out orders. Soon they stopped listening to her and didn't care. They laughed at her orders and kissed her instead. If she got mean they'd just elbow her in the ribs which was the spot she got shot. Since she never let it fully heal she always doubled over in pain. She still does and refuses to let it heal. Since no one does any work around here any more and Sam and I don't know how to do half of this stuff she's taken over every job. Joel and Carl have helped as much as they could but they can only do so much." Aelita finished.

"Supplies are running out so she thinks her not eating very often will help. Communications fell in the second month after you left and we can't get word out. Our equipment was stolen four nights ago and we found Yumi beat up outside the equipment room the next morning. She was back in infirmary for a while. She didn't let herself regain her strength though and was up in half a day. We are worried about her but we can't do anything about it. She'll just order Carl and Joel to take us to our rooms and guard the outside. She makes us sleep and wont sleep herself. If Carl and Joel don't take us away she threatens their rank and they forcefully obey." Sam finished.

During this whole story the three general's faces faded. They knew Yumi had just become their main concern.


	2. Oh No

Information:

Room mates: Aelita and Jeremy

Sam and Aelita

Yumi and Ulrich

(note: nothing has ever happened or will happen between those room mates at all!)

Ranks in order:

Top General: Ulrich

2nd general: Odd

3rd general: Jeremy

Top Spy: Yumi

2nd spy Sam

3rd spy Aelita

Soldiers Carl, Joel, Charlie, Mike, Matt, Turner, Cody, Justin, Josh, and Blake

Note: don't worry u don't need to memorize any one but Carl and Joel. The rest are just people that say something rarely or are ordered around. Just know that anyone u don't recognize as Code Lyko Characters or Carl and Joel, are just boring soldiers.

Chapter Two: Cleaning Up

Ulrich saw Carl walk by the outside of the room and he called him in.

"Carl find Cody, he's in charge of the CC Center. Get him back in there and working. Have Joel bring Yumi here. Order Matt to bring six plates of food and drinks here. Have Trevor start to work on communications. Have Mike send out a supply order for supplies and have him deliver it personally. Get Charlie and Blake to start cleaning up around here. Have Josh bring me some medical supplies and have Justin bring me an ice pack and pillow. Dismissed! Oh and Carl, thank you for what you did for Yumi." Ulrich finished.

"Carl nodded his head and set off to do his orders. A few minutes later Yumi came forcefully escorted by Joel.

"I told you I'm not done yet! Take me back that's an order!" Yumi shouted.

"An order I just over ridden. Joel bring her here then set about helping Carl." Ulrich stated. Joel helped her on stage and ran off to find Carl. Yumi walked over to Ulrich and stood in front of him.

"I wasn't done; we still have a lot of things to do around here." Yumi stated.

"I know I was told. I know everything, how you got shot and everything else. You're not eating or sleeping." Ulrich stated.

"You Told!" Yumi exclaimed looking at Sam and Aelita. She started to walk over there but Ulrich slipped his hands around her. Unfortunately he hit where she got shot in the process. Yumi doubled over in pain in his arms and gave a little scream/moan. Ulrich gently helped her sit down and apologized, while the rest of the group rushed over towards her and Ulrich. Yumi forced a smile at Ulrich. A tear slipped from his eye as he looked back at her. Yumi's smile fell.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked.

"I shouldn't have left, I am so, so sorry." He whispered. Yumi threw her arms around him and pulled herself close to him.

"Don't be, you had a job to do." Yumi whispered into his ear. Mike then came in with the trays of food. He set them down and turned to go but not before pinching Yumi's butt. Yumi jumped in Ulrich's arms but didn't turn around. She didn't care or want to know who it was. Odd set about giving out the orders for Ulrich, who looked like he would have shot him then and there.

"Drop and give me 50 pushups!" Odd ordered.

"Yea right," Mike said brushing him off and laughing. Odd grabbed his ear and threw him to the floor.

"Drop and give me 100 pushups for insubordination and 50 more for treating Yumi wrongly, and 50 more cause I said so soldier. Do I make myself clear?" Odd's voice boomed. Mike immediately started to do his pushups which were puny and pathetic. Ulrich grabbed a plate of food for him and her and turned Yumi around in his lap. Yumi pushed the plate aside and started to stand up.

"Yumi you need to eat." Ulrich said gently.

"Later I will, I promise." Yumi stated.

"I hate to do this to you especially since I think it's not fair." Ulrich stated grabbing Yumi's tray and setting it on her lap.

"Ulrich I will later," Yumi stated trying to push it away again.

"Eat Yumi, not just as an order but also because I care." Ulrich stated calmly. Yumi froze, Ulrich never ordered her around ever! She didn't know what to do.

"Eat please I'm saying it more cause I care, but if you wont I will make it an entire order and will have to force feed you." Ulrich stated seriously. Yumi frowned and took a bite of the soup.

"There I ate, now can I go?" She asked.

" S. Yumi Ishama! (AN: S. meaning spy and sorry I don't know how to spell her last name but you get the idea) you will eat until your plate is clean and not waste the food! Are we clear!" Ulrich stated raising his voice. Yumi frowned and picked up her spoon.

"Yes sir," she said not making eye contact with him. Everyone ate in silence until all the bowls were clean. Yumi then pushed her tray away and turned around. She threw her arms around Ulrich and let a tear escape.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do here I failed." She said miserably. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her gently avoiding her injury.

"You didn't fail, the soldiers failed you." Ulrich said holding her to him. Mike was trying to do pushup number 55 when Josh and Justin came in with the medical supplies, ice pack, and pillow. They didn't speak a word afraid of the pushups they would receive. They quickly set them down and left the room. Ulrich gently laid Yumi down on the pillow and opened the medical supplies. Yumi shot up and put her hands over his.

"Really Ulrich I'm fine. It's healing trust me." Yumi pleaded.

"If you aren't comfortable with me doing it Sam or Aelita will but from what I have heard it hasn't been checked for a while now." Ulrich said.

"Why don't I just check it." Yumi stated.

"Fine then check it." Ulrich stated handing her the medical supplies. Yumi's eyes darted from the box to Ulrich.

"I will, but later. I have things to do still." Yumi stated.

"Either you check it, or I will. Or if you aren't comfortable with me checking it Sam or Aelita will." Ulrich said handing her the box. Yumi sighed and laid herself back down on the pillow.

"Fine check it…" She stated throwing her arm over her eyes. Sam gently pulled her shirt up to above her stomach in the rib cage. There was the bullet hole still in tack. It had not even come close to healing at all, and it appeared a little infected.

"Yumi, why didn't you take care of this?" Ulrich asked grabbing the medical supplies and rubbing some antibiotics on a clean cloth.

"I did," Yumi stated. Ulrich gave her one look and she added more to her sentence. "Well I kind of did." She finished. Ulrich handed Sam the cloth and then he took Yumi's hand.

"This is going to sting, it's pretty bad." Ulrich said in her ear.

"Okay," She replied. Sam gently set the cloth on and Yumi squeezed Ulrich's hand. No pain registered on her face, she wouldn't let it. Her breathing was normal and her face was calm but her hand was tightly closed around Ulrich's. Sam finished cleaning it and put a new bandage on it. Ulrich then helped her up.

"Why don't we all split up and take a look around camp some?" Ulrich asked. The girls all froze, and their faces dropped.

"I meant in groups of two sorry." Ulrich corrected himself. Odd and Sam looked around the camp's defensive outer walls and supplies, Jeremy and Aelita kept inside and looked around the main base for damage. Ulrich and Yumi headed towards the sleeping baric.

WITH ULRICH AND YUMI

As they headed over towards the sleeping quarters they found all the soldiers, who were not given orders, to be lying around in pig sties. They whistled as Yumi walked by and called out cute names to her. Yumi gently slipped her arm through Ulrich's and rested her head on his shoulder. Ulrich wrapped his arm around her back and kept them walking. At one point they came to the middle of the sleeping quarters. Suddenly Yumi was ripped from Ulrich's grasp and pulled into a near by tent. Ulrich stormed in to find her tossed on a bed with Blake straddling on top of her. If Yumi tried to push him off he'd just smack her rips where her wound was. He leaned down to kiss her, while she was recovering from a smack when he felt a strong hand grab his collar and toss him off the bed. He landed harshly on the floor and quickly jumped up.

"Hey I found her, wait for your own turn!" He shouted then turned around to face the new comer. He found General Ulrich helping Yumi off the bed and to stand.

"S….si…sir. Welcome back!" he stated jumping to attention with his gut hanging out. Ulrich just snarled and lead Yumi out. He walked her slowly towards their room which had a lock on it. Ulrich saw the lock was still on. It had nicks and dents in it but was still there. Yumi reached down her shirt and pulled out a key on a chain that she wore around her neck. She unlocked the door and walked in with Ulrich. Ulrich shut the door and turned around holding Yumi. Suddenly her knees gave out and he was holding all her weight. She had placed one of her hands over her wound and had a few tears escape from her eyes. Ulrich picked her up gently and laid her on his bed. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Please, please don't leave. I'll sleep later I promise I will. Just don't leave me. I will sleep the first chance I get, but don't go." She begged slowly getting up to follow him. Ulrich was instantly at her side and picked her up. He laid her on his bed again.

"I'm just going to lock the door, I'm not leaving." He said. He walked over locked the door and walked back. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Ulrich gently brushed a stray piece of her dark black hair behind her ear. Yumi smiled. Ulrich noticed that she still had a hand over her shirt where her injury was. He placed his hand gently over hers being careful not to push on it and leaned in gently kissing her lips. A tear trickled down Yumi's cheeks and she gently kissed back. Ulrich broke off and placed his other hand on her chin.

"I missed you." He whispered, and then he wiped off her tear with his thumb. All Yumi could do was nod yes in return. She buried herself in Ulrich's shirt and felt his strong arms wrap around her. They stayed in that position for a while until a knock on the door came to their ears. Ulrich picked Yumi up and carried her to the door. He set her down and with one arm around her he opened it. Odd, Sam, Jeremy, and Aelita were all standing outside it.

"We've got major problems." Odd stated looking Ulrich seriously in the eyes. Ulrich let them all in and then relocked the door. He and Yumi sat on his bed, Jeremy and Aelita sat on two chairs and Odd and Sam sat on Yumi's bed.

"Why don't you girls tell us everything first, then we'll start with what else we have discovered?" Ulrich stated.

"And don't leave anything out, no details that you think we don't need to know." Odd added.

"Aelita and I don't really know much about the problems here. We can tell you some of the problems outside of the camp, but we are spies not soldiers. Yumi can probably tell you more about in here, and more than we know outside of camp. Yumi knows everything" Sam stated.

"Then Yumi, why don't you clue us in as well." Ulrich said.

"Where do you want me to start then?" She asked.

"Start with the worst and we'll build our way to the least." Jeremy replied.

"Well probably communications first. They have been down a long time and we can't find the problem. We've consulted all the manuals and used the best technicians here and we still have nothing. Next is rations and supplies, we are running low and we've cut down on everything. Next is most likely outside camp, X.A.N.A's troops have set up underground bombs and traps all over the place. Most of our past attempts to find the location of these, have failed badly. Next is probably "The Stormer"." Yumi said her voice then growing silent.

"The who?" Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Sam, and Aelita all asked at the same time.

"The stormer, he comes every night and tries to take anything he can find. He's taken supplies, ammunition, troops, tables, and you name it he's taken it. I don't even know if it's a he or she or even an it. I met whatever it is once. That was four days ago when Sam and Aelita found me outside the supplies room. I was in pretty bad shape. It looked human but different. It moved faster than anything I've ever seen. It headed towards Sam's room where she and Aelita were sleeping. I stopped it but it decided to try and kill me. It didn't' do it obviously but it's still bad." Yumi stated. Everyone's eyes grew wider and wider as Yumi kept listing off more and more problems. Not even Aelita and Sam knew half of them. She had named over twenty-five when Sam stopped her.

"Why don't we also name the soldiers?" Sam stated.

"With the exception of Joel and Carl, they have all gotten way out of hand." Aelita stated agreeing. The boys all nodded their heads and Yumi fell silent.

"There's still more isn't there?" Odd asked. He had noticed Yumi fall silent and not make eye contact with anyone. Everyone turned to Yumi who still didn't bring her head up.

"Why don't we start with the top five and work our way from there." Ulrich suggested.

"Good idea," Sam stated.

"Yumi the top five are?" Jeremy asked. She wrote them all on a piece of paper and handed them to Ulrich. He in turn read them off.

"1- Communications, 2- Rations, 3- Outside camp Bombs and traps, 4- The Stormer, 5-The Troops." Ulrich finished. He made a copy for everyone and handed them out.

"We'll stay in groups of two for now. Sam and Odd, Aelita and Jeremy, Yumi and I." Ulrich finished. The other's nodded their heads and stood up to leave.

"I didn't mention one thing." Yumi stated her voice trailing off. Everyone stopped and looked at her again. Yumi leaned against Ulrich and motioned everyone to come closer.

"We have a mole in camp, somehow information from this camp about our stragaties, weapons, tactics, officers, placements, anything of value has been leaking into the enemies headquarters. That's why well……" Yumi started then stopped.

"Why what?" Ulrich said.

"Why communications and computers are down. I unplugged them and added passwords to every file. Everyone thought the computers were broken but they weren't. I did break one thing, by accident. I was only doing it to protect you guys. We had you pinpointed on a map every step you took. If the mole would have found that you would have been dead. I cut communications." Yumi whispered. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her and held her against him.

"We'll add the mole to our list then." Odd stated. Everyone wrote it down then walked out. Ulrich locked the door and wrote another thing on his list.

"What did you write?" Yumi asked walking over towards him. Ulrich picked her up in his arms and set her on his bed again.

"You," he simply answered. He pushed Yumi's bed next to his but a foot apart and climbed onto it.

AN: Review cause after i get some i'll update i already have like 4 chapters done for this story so review hurry!


	3. Now what?

Information:

Room mates: Aelita and Jeremy

Sam and Aelita

Yumi and Ulrich

(note: nothing has ever happened or will happen between those room mates at all!)

Ranks in order:

Top General: Ulrich

2nd general: Odd

3rd general: Jeremy

Top Spy: Yumi

2nd spy Sam

3rd spy Aelita

Soldiers Carl, Joel, Charlie, Mike, Matt, Turner, Cody, Justin, Josh, and Blake

Note: don't worry u don't need to memorize any one but Carl and Joel. The rest are just people that say something rarely or are ordered around. Just know that anyone u don't recognize as Code Lyko Characters or Carl and Joel, are just boring soldiers.

Chapter Three: Getting Started

He waited until he heard her fall asleep before letting his eyes close and his brain relax. Then he slept. Ulrich woke up a few minutes later to see Yumi standing at the door talking to someone. She has it mostly closed so he couldn't see who, but he could hear.

"You need to fix the communications." Said the mysterious man.

"I told you when I brought them down I broke something in the process. I can't turn them back on." Yumi stated.

"When we got that last message before you turned them off it only gave us four months to reply." He persisted.

"I know I know, I'm trying to fix it." Yumi whispered running her fingers through her hair stressed.

"Have you told the generals yet?" he asked.

"I haven't had time, they still don't know half of what is going on here. There isn't time to bring it all up now. We are working on six main points then we start on others. We plan on.." Yumi stated then got interrupted.

"We only have four months! You are the only one who knows what is wrong here. Get back in there and fix it! I don't care what you plan on doing I want you to fix it now!" he screamed

"Shhhhh," Yumi hushed. "You'll wake him." She stated and looked back at Ulrich. Ulrich quickly closed his eyes and didn't open them again until they began talking again.

"Get it fixed and now. I told you last month we are too short on rations for you to eat, and we don't have time for you to sleep. Get to it. I'll send Joel over here to escort you to the CC center." He hissed then walked off. Yumi closed and latched the door. She walked back over to the bed and sat on it. She quietly slipped her foot into her boot and then did the same with the other. She was about to stand when Ulrich placed his hands on her shoulders. Yumi made a little scream and turned around.

"You and I need to talk." Ulrich stated.

"You heard?" She asked her eyes beginning to water. Ulrich nodded his head yes and watched her slip her feet out of her boots and crawl onto her bed with him. He sat up and gently pulled her into him. She placed her hands on his chest and sat there. He placed his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked holding tight to her.

"Everything…" She mumbled.

"Can you be a little more specific?" Ulrich asked.

"I've kissed every guy in this camp, X.A.N.A sent a threatening letter the day I shut down the communications and we can't get them up to respond, I haven't slept in over a month, my side where I got shot hurts, I have bruises everywhere, from The Stormer and from the soldiers who would grab me and throw me in their rooms or on the ground just to kiss me. A few of them tried to get further but Joel or Carl always saved me, I thought I'd lost you, I thought you had changed when you came back, I was even afraid of you." Yumi said miserably feeling horrible.

"The water has something in it once in a while and we can't stop it, electricity is slowly fading, the soldiers won't listen, I don't want them to touch me anymore but I can't stop them." Yumi practically cried. Ulrich held her tightly and listened, he then gently placed one finger over her lips to silence her.

"The let's get started okay?" he asked.

"Where?" she mumbled into his shirt.

"Well I plan on starting with the most important thing on my list, you." He stated. He gently pulled her off him and laid her down on her bed. He opened a trunk and grabbed a medical box.

"Why don't we check it and you actually give me time to treat it okay?" he asked, then kissed her cheek. Yumi nodded and pulled up her shirt just a little to wear the injury was. Ulrich gently pried off the old bandage and rubbed some antibiotics on a cloth. He placed in on gently and let it sit there. He slid his hand in hers so she could squeeze it, and he rubbed her hair around her face.

"The more it stings the worse it is .That means it needs to be cleaned." Ulrich stated.

"The just pore it on and get it over with." She stated her voice shaking. Ulrich stroked her forehead and reached for the bottle. He poured it on in a little stream. Yumi tensed up and even the pain registered on her face. Ulrich started to blow on it hoping to ease it some. After thirty seconds she calmed down and loosened her grip.

"We'll do this once a night." He said dabbing around it carefully. Then he put a large bandage on it and pulled her shirt back down. "Now what do you mean you were afraid of me?" he asked. Yumi explained everything to him about his entrance.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were dead and then you come back and don't even see me. I didn't know what had happened to you." She stated and slowly sat up. Ulrich put his arm behind her back and helped her so she didn't have to use her stomach muscles.

"I saw you, but I also saw them all on you and I snapped. My first goal was to get them off and away from you. My second was being next to you. I don't care that you kissed every guy it wasn't your fault, I just want you to kiss me." He stated. Yumi quickly leaned up and kissed him. Ulrich kissed her back holding her up still. They kissed for a couple of minutes then broke off when they heard a knock on the door. He gently laid Yumi down and went to answer it. Joel was outside.

"I'm here to pick up Yumi." He replied.

"Not anymore, go get Matt and Carl to help you work on the CC Center. Yumi is busy." He replied. Joel's eyes widened and Ulrich smiled, closing the door. He walked back over to her and sat down.

"You know what he thinks we are doing don't you?" Yumi asked trying to sit up. Ulrich helped her and sat her up.

"Yea, I know. It got him to leave though." Ulrich replied smiling. Yumi smiled and giggled.

"There's my Yumi. Now let's go check this water supply. We take it slow one step at a time. But tonight you are going to sleep as am I." Ulrich stated helping her to her feet.

"Okay, why not." She replied.

REVEW


	4. Ten Hut

Information:

Room mates: Aelita and Jeremy

Sam and Aelita

Yumi and Ulrich

(note: nothing has ever happened or will happen between those room mates at all!)

Ranks in order:

Top General: Ulrich

2nd general: Odd

3rd general: Jeremy

Top Spy: Yumi

2nd spy Sam

3rd spy Aelita

Soldiers Carl, Joel, Charlie, Mike, Matt, Turner, Cody, Justin, Josh, and Blake

Note: don't worry u don't need to memorize any one but Carl and Joel. The rest are just people that say something rarely or are ordered around. Just know that anyone u don't recognize as Code Lyko Characters or Carl and Joel, are just boring soldiers.

Yumi and Ulrich got Sam and Odd to help them. Aelita and Jeremy had already fallen asleep. The found a hole in a water valve where rats were getting in and infecting the water. Ulrich and Odd closed it off fixing that problem. They then headed over towards the Fuse box to fix the electrical problem. The generator had been shot killing a cord. Ulrich tweaked and it and ran it through another out-lit fixing the problem. Next they all went to the cafeteria and sat down for dinner. Everyone ate except for Yumi who pushed her tray out of the way. Ulrich slid it back in front of her only to have Yumi push it away again.

"Yumi you need to eat." Ulrich said gently.

"I just ate I'm not that hungry." Yumi stated. Ulrich placed her fork in her hand and motioned for her to eat. Yumi just set it back down again.

"Who was at the door telling you not to eat or sleep? They were yelling at you." Ulrich asked. Sam and Odd froze and watched Yumi's face.

"No one, at least no one important. Rations come soon since you sent someone to get them I'll eat then okay?" She asked, pushing her tray away.

"You'll eat now. If you don't I'll feed you and if you still won't I'll make it an order." Ulrich stated seriously. Yumi then started to eat. They all ate in silence almost done when Carl came up and stood in a salute.

"Sir Permission to speak sir!" Carl stated.

"Granted." Ulrich replied saluting him in return.

"Sir we request S. Yumi's presence in the CC Center." Carl stated. Yumi quickly dabbed her napkin on her mouth and stood up.

"I won't be long," She said. She kissed Ulrich on the cheek and followed Carl out. Ulrich, Odd, and Sam waited for thirty minutes at the table when they saw Carl and Joel walk in for dinner. They all stood up and went over.

"Where's Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Sir, we left her in the CC Center over thirty minutes ago." Carl replied. Ulrich marched out of there followed by Sam and Odd and headed over towards the CC Center. They walked in after punching in a code on the lock to find Yumi asleep over tons of papers, manuals, coffee cups, pencils, pens, and maps. Ulrich gently pulled her into his arms and walked out. He took her to their room and laid her down on her bed. Sam and Odd had followed.

"She'll wake up there." Sam whispered. Ulrich and Odd looked confused, so Sam continued.

"She only slept in your bed while you were gone, she can't sleep in her own anymore." She stated. Ulrich gently picked her up and laid her on his bed. Sam nodded then left with Odd. Ulrich locked the door and walked back over to her. He stroked her cheek then lay down on her bed, which was inches from his and fell asleep.

Yumi woke up the next morning and was surprised that she was in a bed. She quickly sat up and looked around her to find Ulrich asleep in her bed next to her. She quietly got up and stepped into their tiny closet. She put on a clean uniform and redid her hair, brushed her teeth and got ready. When she came out Ulrich was awake and was just finishing making both the beds. She laughed as she came out.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I don't remember the last time I saw someone make a bed." Yumi stated. Ulrich smiled and went into their closet and came out all ready with a clean uniform on. They left their room and locked it back up, and headed over towards Aelita and Jeremy's room. Aelita and Jeremy were all ready and they headed over towards Odd and Sam's room. They knocked on the door and had a sleepy messed up Odd answer it. He let them in and they saw Sam was still asleep in her bed across the room. Odd plopped down on his bed and threw his blanket over his head. Ulrich laughed as he and Jeremy ripped the blanket off him. Odd shouted and grumbled but got up and went to throw a uniform on. Aelita and Yumi slid under Sam's cot and silently counted to three. On three they both shoved their feet up on the mattress popping her up on her feet startled. Sam's yelling at them couldn't be heard over everyone's laughter. Aelita and Yumi slid out and stood up still laughing. Sam was so angry that she smacked both of them in the stomach. Aelita kept laughing as Yumi dropped to one knee. Everyone froze and Sam immediately was helping her up.

"I am so sorry! I forgot, oh Yumi did it hurt? I can't believe I did that! I am so sorry, are you okay?" Sam stated quickly. Yumi smiled and nodded her head to show she was alright as Sam helped her to stand. Odd and Sam both took turns in the tiny closet to change and get ready then they headed off to the middle of the court yard. Odd smiled and put a trumpet to his lips. Jeremy put a microphone at the end of the trumpet to amplify it, and Aelita turned on the main speakers. As Odd started to play the morning wake up call they could hear the many soldiers shout and scream. Many screamed help, or we're under attack, or (many words that would not be repeatable for this story's rating so moving on). Carl and Joel were front and center in two minutes while the rest of the soldiers were still plugging their ears in the tents. Odd stopped playing and Jeremy handed Ulrich the microphone. Yumi told Carl and Joel to relax because it would probably be awhile.

"Attention soldiers, this is General Ulrich speaking, maybe we forgot today but the three generals have returned and are waiting for you. The morning alarm went off and if I remember correctly any late soldiers who are not present, three minutes after the alarm, are to report to one of the generals for the extra daily duties. This includes being ready, tent clean, bed made, clean uniform on, and ready. That is all, see you all soon." Ulrich stated then turned off the microphone. Yumi giggled as they heard tents move, words fly, and men stumbling out of their tents trying to slip into the uniforms that were now too small. Sam, Aelita, and Yumi all stood behind the generals waiting to be told what they should do. After five minutes the troops were all assembled in a messy fashion of an order.

"Ten Hut!" Jeremy exclaimed. The soldiers stood at attention with their stomachs still flopping out of their shirts.

"Soldiers! Return to your tents for a surprise inspection! Anyone seen going inside their tents will be reported for extra duties! We know who was late and as we get to your tents extra duties will be assigned. Dismissed!" Odd exclaimed.

"We'll go in three groups, same as usual. I'd say split up but I don't trust them yet." Ulrich stated watching the soldiers sulk away.

"We might run out of chores to do." Aelita stated giggling.

"I doubt it." Yumi replied. They all split up into three groups and headed out. By the end of the inspection every officer had been given chores except Joel and Carl. The troops were seen all over cleaning and fixing and cooking. Charlie came up to them all later and stood at attention.

"Sir, permission to speak freely, sir!" Charlie stated.

"Granted," Ulrich replied.

"Sir, I have been wrong. I fell out of line and I apologize. I am prepared to work for my wrong actions against this unit, my fellow officers, the three generals, and the spies. Especially you S. Yumi, I am deeply sorry for any actions I might have done to hurt you. I made you kiss me and didn't care that you were injured. I hit you and smacked you and deserve punishment for it. I disobeyed any order given to me and was wrong." Charlie stated hanging his head in disgrace. "I am prepared to pay for my actions." He stated. Ulrich looked at Yumi who nodded her head at him back.

"You have been brave and smart to realize what you have done wrong. Unfortunately, it is now too late to correct these actions. You will report to S. Yumi daily for your payment duties for one week straight. If you prove you can do that then your punishment is over, it's good you realized this now, the punishment will increase over time. Also, you will never approach S. Yumi unless she says you may or one of the generals is with her. Are we clear on everything?" Ulrich asked.

"Sir yes sir." Charlie replied.

"Now off to clean your tent then tonight report to S. Yumi for your duties. Dismissed!" Ulrich stated. Charlie saluted and started off towards his tent.

"Ulrich……." Yumi said dragging out his name, "I don't want to give him orders, I don't want him near me." She whispered.

"That is why I stated you had to have a general near you or you have to state he may come near you. I make sure you are taken care of, don't worry. I don't even care what orders you give him, he disobeyed you not me. If you want to make him your personal servant for an hour or two a day, go for it. It's up to you. I could care less." Ulrich stated stretching his arms in the sky. Yumi laughed and hit him in the stomach with the back of her hand. Ulrich laughed and pulled her into him. Yumi smiled and leaned against him.

"ERHM!" Odd cleared his throat, and stated, "Get a room.!" Ulrich smiled and threw Yumi down into a dip. He kissed her there and she slid her arms around his neck. Odd was whooping in the back round as Ulrich brought her back up and broke the kiss off.

"So what now do we have to do?" Sam asked.

"Supplies came in late last night, we could go organize them." Jeremy stated.

"Really, they came in?" Yumi, Sam, and Aelita exclaimed at different times. The three boys smiled.

"Yea, we sent an order out with a soldier a while ago. He got back last night." Odd replied.

"Then what are we waiting for anyway?" Sam asked. "Let's go!" She stated running off towards the supplies tent. Aelita, Odd, and Jeremy laughed and raced after her. Yumi couldn't run because of her injury so she started to walk.

"You can catch up to them, I'll be there soon." She stated to Ulrich who had stayed behind.

"Nah, I ran after those two for three months. Walking with you is something I'd rather do anytime." Ulrich replied sliding an arm around her waist. Yumi smiled and they walked over to the supplies tent. When they got there Sam, Aelita, Odd, and Jeremy were already unpacking stuff from boxes and arranging them onto shelves into the supplies tent.

"Take the light stuff Yumi, we don't want the wound to reopen up by you lifting heavy things. Even though you can lift less than half of what you normally do." Ulrich stated. He watched a sour expression take over her face. The others were watching knowing that Ulrich was right. None of them dared to even tell Yumi that they agreed with Ulrich though.

"I'll be fine." She claimed starting to walk away. Ulrich quickly, but gently grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in so close that to balance she had to place her arms and hands on his chest.

"Look, we'll treat it every night. When it starts to have a thick layer of a scab on it and the antibiotics don't hurt anymore, then you can do almost everything that you would normally have done." Ulrich stated trying hard, but Yumi's set determination was obvious on her face. "Please baby, for me. I missed you so much and I come back to find that the entire camp has fallen apart, and it's not even your fault or Sam's or Aelita's fault. If anything were to happen to you, anything more, I don't think I could take it." Ulrich stated running his fingers along her back. Yumi gave Ulrich a half smile and kissed his cheek.

"Fine…"She uttered. Ulrich smiled then randomly said,

"I can't wait until this is over and you can get out of that outfit." He stated smiling. Everyone froze and Yumi's smile dropped into a surprise look. Odd started to cough trying to hide his laughter while Sam and Jeremy had their mouths hanging open. Aelita was blushing like mad pretending she hadn't heard.

"Ehem, I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked in surprise. Ulrich immediately realized his mistake and set about quickly fixing it.

"No, no I meant that after this entire war is over we can all get back to our normal lives, normal clothes. No, no I didn't mean that." Ulrich stated stumbling over his words. Everyone laughed and Yumi kissed Ulrich on the cheek again.

"Well then with that logic behind it I can't wait to get out of these clothes either." She stated smiling. Ulrich laughed and let her go. A few hours later they had finished filling the supplies tent and closed the door. The girls got dropped off by the boys at Yumi and Ulrich's room while the boys went to check on the troops efforts. The girls were resting and talking when they heard a knock on the door. Yumi slowly got up and went to it.

"State your name." She said.

"Private Charles reporting for his extra duties that are to be given by S. Yumi." Charlie replied. Yumi gave a questioning look at the other girls who shrugged their shoulders as of what to do.

"Ummm hold on I'll be right there." She replied. She grabbed paper and a pencil and quickly wrote Ulrich a note.

Ulrich,

Charlie is here for his duties and I really don't feel like letting him in. I know you're busy but what should I have him do? Maybe he can start tomorrow unless you have an idea, I don't have anything he could do without letting him in with us. Just let me know please.

Love you,

Yumi

She folded up the note and wrote "For General Ulrich- Sender S. Yumi" and slipped it under the door.

"Private Charlie deliver this to General Ulrich and see if he has a reply then bring it back to me." She stated.

"Mam yes mam!" Charlie replied and ran off with the note. A few minutes later the door was being knocked on again.

"State your name." Yumi said again next to the door.

"General Odd along with Private Charles reporting for duty your highness." Odd said in a mocking tone. Yumi opened the door and slapped Odd upside the head.

"Private wait here for a moment." Odd stated then walked in with the girls.

"Ulrich is working with a few of the soldiers on duty rosters for tomorrow and sends his apologizes. He completely forgot that he was coming tonight. Jeremy is working in the CC Center so Ulrich asked if I could come over and supervise. Charlie has a note from Ulrich to you. Hope this is okay." Odd said. Yumi hugged him quickly.

"Thank you for just coming. Yea it's fine." Yumi stated. "P. Charlie you may now enter." Yumi stated. Odd sat down on a chair and pulled Sam on his lap.

"This is going to be a fun hour or two." Odd stated looking at Sam. Charlie handed Yumi the note from Ulrich and stood at attention while she read it.

Yumi,

I completely forgot I am so sorry! Odd said he doesn't mind showing up, he'll probably just kiss Sam the entire time but he will be there. I should be over there in an hour to relieve him so tell him not to get too comfortable. Have fun but don't over work Charlie he seems to be honestly sorry here but he deserves a punishment and looks can be deceiving so just don't over do it on the commands, now that you have them listening to you again.

Love you and be there soon,

Ulrich

Yumi smiled and folded the note back up. She sat on her bed next to Aelita and let her read it. Aelita laughed after she read it and looked at Odd and Sam kissing in the chair.

"Well, I don't have anything I need for you to do major today so we'll start small. Aelita any ideas?" Yumi asked.

"I say we work on that gut of his, no offense but your out of shape." Aelita stated to him.

"Alright how about fifty sit ups followed by fifty pushups, then we'll see what else we have time for." Yumi said. Charlie saluted and dropped to the floor and started his sit-ups. At twenty he was sweating like mad, breathing heavy, and his face was red.

"You can take small breaks in-between just don't hurt yourself." Yumi stated. Odd stopped kissing Sam for a moment to make sure everything was okay.

"You're a lot nicer than I am, I would have just made him do them. But your in charge here not me." Odd stated then rubbed Sam's hair as she leaned against his chest. Yumi and Aelita started to play cards and by the end of the eleventh game he started on his push-ups. It had been a little over and hour. Charlie was on push-up number 11, Sam and Odd had moved to Yumi's bed and were still kissing. Yumi and Aelita were on their 23 game of goldfish when Ulrich walked in. He saw Charlie on the ground about to drop dead asleep.

"How many did you give him?" Ulrich asked curiously. Yumi and Aelita looked up from their game.

"I only gave him 50 sit-ups followed by 50 push-ups. I didn't think that was too many, maybe it was though." Yumi stated.

"Only 50?" Ulrich questioned. "Sorry dude, I can't help you then. Wow we are going to have to do some serious training if you are all that out of shape. Alright well keep at them." Ulrich stated. He walked over to Yumi and Aelita and sat behind Yumi. He set his legs apart and pulled her in the middle of them so his feet and legs were hanging off both sides of the bed.

"How long have you been playing cards?" Ulrich asked.

"About half as long as those two have been at it." Aelita answered.

"How long have those two been at it?" Ulrich asked rubbing Yumi's back. Yumi checked her watch.

"About an hour and fifteen minutes." She replied casually then stated, "There I win again." Aelita threw her cards down in defeat.

"I am no good at cards! I have lost every game but one for the past thirty minutes!" She stated and smiled. Ulrich and Yumi laughed. Suddenly a pale hand shot out from under the bed and grabbed Yumi's leg. It started to pull on her leg but Ulrich had a grip around Yumi. Aelita screamed and pulled herself into a ball. Charlie, Odd, and Sam all stopped what they were doing and watched as Mike came out from under the bed.

"I can't take it anymore, just give her to me!" He stated. Yumi placed one hand on Ulrich's arm and the other a little down the back of her pants. Mike kicked an incoming Charlie knocking him out cold on the ground. Odd slowly started to walk towards them keeping Sam behind him. Aelita jumped off the bed and went behind Odd as well.

"Cadet let go and slowly back away that's an order!" Ulrich exclaimed. Mike smiled and ran his tongue across Yumi's leg, making her cringe.

"No, don't you see, this is why you guys can do all that. This is why you're all happy and are so high ranked. You have this to come home to and this to have. So I figure if I have this, then I will be unstoppable!" Mike stated with a twisted grin. Ulrich saw out of the lower half of his eye a small pistol slowly come out of the top of Yumi's pants. He had forgotten he required a pistol be kept in the pocket on the inside of all spies pants. He kept a hold of Yumi since Mike was still pulling on her.

"She's not an object you just get Mike, she's something you have to earn. She's not the reason I'm so high ranked either. I worked for this and made it here. This isn't what you are looking for, now let go and stop before someone gets hurt." Ulrich stated as Yumi cocked the gun behind her back.

"No see this time General, I win." He stated and sharply pulled Yumi sliding her on his lap, but Ulrich still had his arm around her. Odd was centimeters from Mike and Jeremy had just walked in the door and saw what was going on so he blocked the exit. But everyone froze as Yumi pulled out the gun.

"Freeze!" She shouted and aimed it at his head. Mike laughed.

"Fine shoot me baby, but the blast will hit you as well at this close of range. So let's just say I'll either get you here or in the next place." Mike said smiling.

"I wouldn't die I'd just get hurt." Yumi stated and started to pull the trigger.

"Yumi!" Ulrich cried stopping her. "Mike let go of her either way you aren't getting out of here with her. Either we take you out alive or dead it's your option." Ulrich stated. Mike snarled realizing he was right and leg go of Yumi, and rubbing her leg as Ulrich pulled her back onto him. Odd threw him on the ground and started issuing orders of anything that came to his mind, while Jeremy and Aelita check on Charlie. Ulrich held Yumi and wiped off her leg where Mike had licked her. Sam took the gun from Yumi's hand and un-cocked it. Yumi wrapped her arms around Ulrich's neck and held him tight. Ulrich placed his arms around her and rubbed her back up and down whispering in her ear.

"It's okay, don't worry. Nothing will ever happen like that, and nothing would of tonight either. It's fine, you're fine. We are all good. There, there just sit here with me for a while okay. We are just fine." He whispered in her ear. Sam put the gun on the bed stand beside Ulrich and noticed that he saw her do so. Then she set about helping Jeremy and Aelita to the medical station with P. Charlie.

"I SAID PUSH-UPS SOLDIER NOT PUSH-DOWNS!" Odd screamed in Mike's ear and then pushed him harshly to the ground. "AGAIN! START AT THE BEGINNING I WANT 150 PUSH-UPS DONE IN TEN MINUTES! AND YOU'D BETTER PRAY YOU FINISH IN TIME." Odd exclaimed. "How did you get in here any way soldier?" Odd asked dropping weights on Mike's back to make the push-ups harder.

"I have been working on a hole in the wall for 2 months now. I finally got in about five minutes ago." Mike said his voice straining. Odd's face dropped in surprise at the level Mike had gone too. Ulrich held Yumi in his arms and stood up off the bed. Odd pulled the bed away from the wall to reveal a nasty cut hole big enough for one person at a time to crawl through. Mike collapsed on the ground due to the weight, and Odd stormed over there with more weights. Ulrich set Yumi down and still standing next to Yumi stacked more weights on Mike's back.

"BEGINNING AGAIN! I WANT 250 DONE IN FIVE MINUTES NOW!" Odd shouted. Mike shot a hand out and wrapped it around Yumi's ankle,

"Please Yumi, can't you have them make it a little less hard?" Mike begged. Yumi froze and Ulrich immediately kicked him in the stomach causing him to let go. Yumi started walking backwards and ran into another person. She screamed and had Ulrich's arms wrapped around her in less than two seconds. She had her face buried in his shirt and her hands on his chest.

"My apologies I was to inform you that P. Charles is awake and is fine. He will need to be off duty tomorrow but should be fine after that. This was stated to me by Sam." Joel said then walked quickly out. Yumi was shaking in Ulrich's arms and Ulrich was trying to calm her down. He was rubbing her back with one hand and her hair with another and kissing the top of her head and talking to her softly trying to calm her down. She pulled out a little enough to breath and talk.

"Baby please I can't do this." Mike whispered. Yumi whined and buried herself back in Ulrich's shirt.

"DON'T SPEAK TO YUMI OR ANY OTHER GIRL IN THIS CAMP UNLESS SPOKEN TO! NOW PUSH-UPS NOW!" Odd ordered. Mike groaned as he started up again.

"Ulrich take her for a walk, I can handle things here." Odd stated gently. Ulrich nodded and walked her out of their room. She clung to him as they walked out and took a walk to where no one was but them. Yumi collapsed on the ground and Ulrich was immediately right next to her on the ground.

"Wha…what if he had started earlier or has worked harder. He could have gotten in before you came or before Odd came. What if he had gotten in some night last week before you guys showed up?" Yumi stated rushing all her words together trying not to cry. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her and held her against him.

"Shhh it's alright now. Nothing happened and we were there. You're fine and would have been fine. You had a gun in your pants pocket you would have been fine. Shh it's all over now and you're fine." Ulrich whispered in the ear. Yumi held tight to him and didn't let go.

"But what if…" she started.

"What if he cut his head off trying to cut through the wall." Ulrich interrupted her. "There are so many what if questions we could ask but we don't need to because they didn't happen. You're alright now and I'm here." Ulrich said calming her down. He helped her to stand and took a walk around the camp towards the cafeteria. She held onto him and didn't say a word the entire time. Ulrich didn't either he just kept his arms wrapped tightly around her. When they got to the cafeteria Joel rushed over to them with a bottled water in his hand.

"Here I figured you might need one." Joel said handing it to Ulrich, saluting smartly, then walking off. Ulrich handed it to Yumi and watched as she took a few sips. They both walked back towards their room. Mike was now outside doing his pushups with Odd still yelling at him. Sam walked out carrying a blanket and pillow that belonged to Yumi.

"All of you guy's stuff is in Mine and Odd's tent. You'll be sleeping in there for a while." Sam stated. She waited for Jeremy and Aelita with their load and walked with them towards her room.

"That's the last load everything else is out." Odd stated leaving Mike to do his push-ups alone for a while.

"Thanks a ton. We'll start repairing it tomorrow." Ulrich stated.

"Take your time, how are you doing Yumi?" Odd asked.

"Better, thanks." She replied. Mike then finished his last one and collapsed on the ground.

"You now are taking the place of General Ulrich's sentry duty tonight, all night. If I find you slacking or hear of you slacking you will regret it with every bone in your body! Dismissed!" Odd stated and watched him walk away.

"You had sentry duty tonight?" Yumi asked.

"I would have gotten it off, don't worry." Ulrich stated running his fingers through her hair again. Yumi sighed and rested on his chest.

"you guys can go get settled in our room for now, I'll take care of any other duties you have." Odd stated.

"I only have to tack up the schedule for tomorrow, thanks Odd. Let's head for dinner. We can pick up Aelita, Jeremy, and Sam along the way then we'll set up our stuff." Ulrich stated. Odd nodded and started to walk towards his room.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Yumi stated following them. Ulrich slipped his hand into hers.

"That's fine you can just nibble then, but you need to eat. Just stay with me okay. I don't want you to wander around, not yet." He stated and gave her back her gun. Yumi smiled and slid it back into the pocket on the inside of her pants. He held her hand and they ran to catch up with Odd. They all went to eat and then went back to their rooms or their designated sleeping spots and went to bed.


	5. Ulrich Doubts

Information:

Room mates: Aelita and Jeremy

Sam and Odd

Yumi and Ulrich

(note: nothing has ever happened or will happen between those room mates at all!)

Ranks in order:

Top General: Ulrich

2nd general: Odd

3rd general: Jeremy

Top Spy: Yumi

2nd spy Sam

3rd spy Aelita

Soldiers Carl, Joel, Charlie, Mike, Matt, Turner, Cody, Justin, Josh, and Blake

Note: don't worry u don't need to memorize any one but Carl and Joel. The rest are just people that say something rarely or are ordered around. Just know that anyone u don't recognize as Code Lyko Characters or Carl and Joel, are just boring soldiers.

After they had all woken up they assembled on the main court yard. The same morning scene took place with all the soldiers being late, aside from the acceptation of Charlie still being in the infirmary and Carl and Joel showing up, the rest of the soldiers were late. Yumi refused to make eye contact with Mike. Ulrich kept himself between them at all times. He has Joel start them out of daily exercises including; pushups, situps, jumping jacks, weights, and endurance challenges. While he was doing that Sam and Odd went to go get water for them all, while Aelita and Jeremy were in charge of checking their daily supplies. Yumi sat a distance away from the soldiers while keep track of all their individual progress for their records. Ulrich was circling all the troops then he'd wind around back to Yumi for a little while. After his 5th round he took a seat next to her. He slid his arm gently around her back holding her close.

"How are you doing so far?" Ulrich asked.

"The soldiers are way behind from where they were 3 months ago, it'll take a lot of time for them to get back to how in shape they were." Yumi said staring at the charts. Ulrich pulled the charts away from her hands and slid his hand in hers instead of the clipboard.

"I ment, how are you doing?" Ulrich asked staring into her eyes. Yumi grabbed her clipboard back answering,

"I'm fine as long as you are here." Then she started writing again. Ulrich noticed that Yumi was sweating a little bit and stood up.

"Mike, stand at attention!" Ulrich exclaimed. Yumi's head shot up as he came 5feet in front of her, luckily Ulrich was in front of him. "Go get S. Yumi here a water bottle! NOW!" Ulrich exclaimed. Mike rolled his eyes and started walking away. Ulrich then saw Charlie run up and join the other soldiers. He walked over there to see how he was doing when he heard Yumi give a short scream. He turned back around to see Mike holding Yumi's wrists behind her back and kissing her hard on the lips. Yumi was trying to get free but he had to good of a grip on her. A tear rolled down her cheek as Ulrich started running over there. He kneed Mike in the gut and elbowed him in the head making him let go of her. Yumi feel backwards holding her stomach in pain, luckily Ulrich was right behind her to catch her. He held her in his arms ordering Mike to his feet. Yumi was clutching onto Ulrich with one hand and the other holding onto her stomach.

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT FOR? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!?" Ulrich exclaimed. Mike looked up with a grin and merely said,

"I loved it, and now I want another one. Next time it'll be in your bed late at night and we can have a lot of fun." Mike said and reached for Yumi again. Ulrich pushed him to the ground and ordered him back in line to receive extra push-ups. Odd and Sam got back at the very end and guessed what had happened. Odd took over the training for Ulrich as Sam gave them water. Ulrich gently sat down and helped Yumi into his lap. She leaned against him and he gently pulled her hands away from her stomach. Blood was just starting to seep through her shirt. Ulrich lifted her up in his arms and carried her towards the first aid station.

"How did that happen?" He asked.

"He punched me that way I wouldn't scream, but I found my voice before he kissed me." Yumi said holding tight to her stomach. Ulrich got here to the medical station and they bandaged up her stomach again. Ulrich helped her walk slowly back towards the soldiers. Carl, Joel, and Charlie all jumped up and ran away when they got back. Odd looked at Ulrich confused but then they all ran back carrying stuff. They had blankets and a pillow and set them up as a make shift bed for Yumi, then ran back in line. Ulrich smiled and set Yumi on it.

"I don't need all this I'm fine." She stated trying to get up and wincing but keeping a stern face. Ulrich knew she needed rest but wouldn't accept it, so he came up with a plan.

"They need to know they can help. If it means you have to sit there for awhile I think you can do it. At least for them." Ulrich stated. Yumi thought about it for a moment then agreed. Ulrich smiled and sat down next to her and held her hand. He gently kissed her forehead and watched as she looked at him and smiled, then went back to her charts on her clipboard. He smiled as he held her hand and issued out orders.

Later that night when the girls were all in bed, they all had fallen asleep in Odd's and Sam's quarters, the guys were out in front of the door talking.

"Yumi's stomach is never going to heal at this rate," Odd said kicking a rock.

"I know but what else can we do, they are so out of control. We can't send them into combat to make them listen to us again, they're too out of shape. We'd lose the war against X.A.N.A." Ulrich stated.

"We're also losing the war at this rate as well." Jeremy answered.

"What do we do?" Ulrich asked. Odd and Jeremy immediately looked up. Ulrich always had the plans, Ulrich never gave up, Ulrich was their leader.


	6. Shifty Eyes

Information:

Room mates: Aelita and Jeremy

Sam and Odd

Yumi and Ulrich

(note: nothing has ever happened or will happen between those room mates at all!)

Ranks in order:

Top General: Ulrich

2nd general: Odd

3rd general: Jeremy

Top Spy: Yumi

2nd spy Sam

3rd spy Aelita

Soldiers Carl, Joel, Charlie, Mike, Matt, Turner, Cody, Justin, Josh, and Blake

Note: don't worry u don't need to memorize any one but Carl and Joel. The rest are just people that say something rarely or are ordered around. Just know that anyone u don't recognize as Code Lyko Characters or Carl and Joel, are just boring soldiers.

_Previously……………………… Later that night when the girls were all in bed, they all had fallen asleep in Odd's and Sam's quarters, the guys were out in front of the door talking._

"_Yumi's stomach is never going to heal at this rate," Odd said kicking a rock._

_"I know but what else can we do, they are so out of control. We can't send them into combat to make them listen to us again; they're too out of shape. We'd lose the war against X.A.N.A." Ulrich stated._

"_We're also losing the war at this rate as well." Jeremy answered._

"_What do we do?" Ulrich asked. Odd and Jeremy immediately looked up. Ulrich always had the plans, Ulrich never gave up, Ulrich was their leader. _

Now……………………………………………………

"What do you mean?" Odd finally spit out.

"Everything." Ulrich said dropping his head, "The soldiers won't listen, the girls are getting hurt and abused and mistreated. This isn't a war against X.A.N.A, now it's a war to keep them safe from our own men. Do we for-fit?" He asked looking up gravely. Then he dropped his head and Odd and Jeremy did the same. Then Ulrich felt a small hand on his shoulder, it leaned weight on him as it took a step then was at his side. Ulrich looked up to see Yumi on his shoulder, with Aelita and Sam right behind her.

"We fight." Yumi answered. Aelita and Sam nodded their heads in agreement.

"But," Ulrich started, but Yumi put a finger to his lips.

"When I get better we're going back out there. We are going to start again, and we are going to win. Not now but soon. For now we treat them how they treat us," Yumi explained holding tight to her stomach.

"Let's talk inside," Jeremy said seeing how Yumi was growing pale and the other girls were looking tired. The boys nodded their heads in agreement and Ulrich lifted Yumi in his arms. As they walked inside she whispered in his ear,

"We fight." Ulrich smiled and knew she would always have his back. He gently set her on her bed and sat beside her.

"We will scout as soon as Yumi can, we'll find their troops positions and get back to our routines. We'll find him, we'll stop him, and we'll win." Sam stated, and the rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"First though, we get some sleep. Tomorrow we start." Odd stated. They all agreed and turned out the lights. When three steady breaths were heard sound asleep the other three slowly got up and motioned for the others to leave. 3 notes were laid on beds each addressed to a specific person, and out the door they snuck. They snuck out of camp and headed north carrying maps, supplies, and a walkie-talkie. They were going on a mission they were going to bring back a readiness for the war ahead.

The next morning the remaining three woke up to find it was just them. They saw the notes and eagerly opened them. After reading them they each looked up at each other gravely.

"They're gone," Ulrich whispered.

The morning alarm was sounded early with Ulrich screaming in the microphone for them to get to the main quarters. The men scrambled trying to get their, because the sound in Ulrich's voice could not be good. Ulrich explained what had happened, and told the men to be ready for a battle in case one followed them back. The men were all dismissed to prepare. While Ulrich prayed for their safe return. Odd then came running over to Ulrich and Jeremy screaming his head off.

"I've got them on the walkie-talkie!" He exclaimed! Ulrich grabbed it and screamed into it.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?" He exclaimed practically in tears.

"Were on our way back, no sign of his troops for 20miles. We are a mile outside camp, but we have a prisoner. It appears to be one of his, left behind. He is missing an arm and a leg and claims X.A.N.A told him he was worthless. He says he wants revenge." Yumi stated. Ulrich could hear a man exclaiming yes in the back round and laughing hysterically.

"How are you though?" Ulrich asked.

"Fine, but be prepared for him…He's not right. There's something about him…" Yumi said her voice tailing off.

"We're sending a jeep to come pick you up." Ulrich stated as he motioned for Jeremy to go get one.

"Head north we aren't far." Yumi replied. Jeremy pulled up and Ulrich and Odd jumped in. The met the girls half a mile out and helped them and the man in. Yumi sat in Ulrich's lap as he inspected her wound, while the man's eyes scanned his surroundings and he laughed eerily every so often.


	7. Do I Love You?

Information:

Room mates: Aelita and Jeremy

Sam and Odd

Yumi and Ulrich

(note: nothing has ever happened or will happen between those room mates at all!)

Ranks in order:

Top General: Ulrich

2nd general: Odd

3rd general: Jeremy

Top Spy: Yumi

2nd spy Sam

3rd spy Aelita

Soldiers Carl, Joel, Charlie, Mike, Matt, Turner, Cody, Justin, Josh, and Blake

Note: don't worry u don't need to memorize any one but Carl and Joel. The rest are just people that say something rarely or are ordered around. Just know that anyone u don't recognize as Code Lyko Characters or Carl and Joel, are just boring soldiers.

_Previously……………………… "We're sending a jeep to come pick you up." Ulrich stated as he motioned for Jeremy to go get one._

_"Head north we aren't far." Yumi replied. Jeremy pulled up and Ulrich and Odd jumped in. The met the girls half a mile out and helped them and the man in. Yumi sat in Ulrich's lap as he inspected her wound, while the man's eyes scanned his surroundings and he laughed eerily every so often._

Now……………………………………………………

Ulrich had Jeremy and Aelita go order the troops to met in the main grounds in half an hour, he had Odd and Sam escort the prisoner to his cell. Ulrich waited for everyone to be out of sight then he tightly held Yumi in his arms. After they hugged he pulled back.

"WHY WOULD YOU GO DO SOMETHING THAT…THAT…THAT STUPID!" Ulrich exclaimed. Yumi's face was in pure shock until she saw a tear run down Ulrich's cheek. She whipped it off and held herself close to his chest.

"WHAT IF…" Ulrich said starting to choke. "What if I lost you, forever." He finally managed to whisper. Yumi held him harder and brought her lips to his ear.

"Never, You can't get rid of me that easily Ulrich. I love you more than anything. You are my hero. You mean everything to me. When I'm hurt you help me out, when I'm down you pick me up, when I'm crying you wipe my tears away. You are the greatest in the world! Never forget that." Yumi stated. Ulrich held her tight and then gently let go still holding onto her hand.

"Never do that again unless I order you too. Do you understand?" Ulrich asked seriously.

"Sir, mostly, sir!" Yumi replied smiling.

"What don't you get?" he asked

"If you were missing or hurt or killed or unconscious and I needed to go. I wouldn't wait around for your order." She replied seriously. Ulrich smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Agreed" he whispered "but only this one time!" he added, making Yumi smile.

But her smile is what he didn't believe. Suddenly Odd's voice came as he screamed.

"WATCH OUT!" Ulrich and Yumi turned around just in time to have the prisoner ram into Yumi as they toppled to the ground. Ulrich pulled him off her but before he did no one noticed him rub a wet chemical on her face. To everyone else it appeared as water, but he knew better. Then it dissolved into her skin and was gone. Ulrich threw him on the ground and Odd came over and hand-cuffed him. Yumi was still on the ground rubbing her head because it had started to feel funny. Sam gently helped her up against her will as Ulrich and Odd finished binding the prisoner. They all walked back to prisoners quarters and threw him inside. Odd ordered Carl to guard the door and not let him out. While Ulrich and Odd were giving Carl more orders and conditions Sam was trying to see if Yumi was okay.

"Hey darlin', come on. Are you alright?" Sam asked holding most of Yumi's weight.

"I'm fine, here let me walk." Yumi said forcing Sam off her. She tried to take a step and collapsed in Sam's close by arms.

"Yumi?" Sam asked concerned

"I don't know." She replied. "I feel funny and my head feels the worst." Yumi replied. Suddenly Ulrich was screaming at the prisoner and punched him in the face. Odd and Carl brought the prisoner back into his quarters as Ulrich quickly made his way over to Yumi.

"How do you feel? Are you alright?" Ulrich asked. Yumi nodded her head yes and smiled. Sam saw this and mouthed the words "Catch her." Ulrich saw this and gave her a nod.

"Wana bet?" Sam asked letting go of Yumi. Yumi's legs gave out and she went down but Ulrich had caught her in his instead. Yumi was holding her head almost crying.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked leaning against Ulrich. Turner walked by not even making eye contact with her and Yumi started to cry.

"Ulrich tell me that I love you. I do love you right?" Yumi asked holding on tighter.

"We need to be somewhere private let's go." Ulrich told Sam and Yumi. Odd saw them all walking away and joined them motioning for Jeremy and Aelita to come when they passed them. They all went into the supply tent and gathered around Ulrich who was still holding Yumi.

"I love you right? I am so confused." Yumi cried into Ulrich. Ulrich calmed her down and then started to speak.

"The prisoner and I had a talk, when he ran into Yumi, knocking her to the ground, he placed a chemical on her head. The chemical lasts for a few days and makes you feel different. You'll find other guys more attractive and when it worsens you'll want to kiss them and do stuff with them." Ulrich said gripping a little more tightly to Yumi.

"And after the talk Ulrich decked him!" Odd exclaimed acting it out. Everyone smiled and gave a small laugh except Yumi and Ulrich.

"So I wont love you anymore?" Yumi asked. Everyone stopped.

"I'm not sure…" Ulrich chocked out. Yumi held onto him tighter and started to cry. Ulrich rubbed her hair and looked at the others for answers, but no one had any.

"How long does this last?" Yumi asked through tears.

"A few days is what he said." Ulrich replied.

"Promise me something?" Yumi asked.

"Anything," he replied.

"Don't give up on me no matter what happens, or let me break up with you, or even you break up with me." Yumi pleaded. At this everyone's eyes started to well up and watched Ulrich and Yumi. Ulrich sat on the ground with Yumi in his arms and turned her towards him.

"I promise. And we'll get through this, and I'll always love you. Even if you say you don't or you act like you don't I know you still love me, but whatever happens in the next few days is not your fault." Ulrich replied.

"Why don't you take off duties and Odd and I will take care of them, huh Ulrich?" Jeremy asked.

"You should, you have more important things to worry about than duties right now." Aelita agreed. Ulrich nodded his head and thanked Odd and Jeremy. Sam smiled and whispered to Aelita that they need to be alone. Aelita and Sam took a confused Odd and Jeremy out quickly leaving Ulrich and Yumi alone.

"I don't want to do this, Ulrich I love you." Yumi whispered still crying. Ulrich held her tightly against him and rubbed her back.

"We'll be just fine, nothing will change between our love. Just a chemical that you have no control over, but as soon as it's over I will take you on a romantic date, I promise. It's you and me forever." Ulrich stated. Yumi smiled at this and let him hold her a little more longer.

"It's getting late, let's go eat dinner and get some sleep. Tomorrow is day one." Ulrich said, and then he kissed her gently and held her close.


	8. Half Cure

Information:

Room mates: Aelita and Jeremy

Sam and Odd

Yumi and Ulrich

(note: nothing has ever happened or will happen between those room mates at all!)

Ranks in order:

Top General: Ulrich

2nd general: Odd

3rd general: Jeremy

Top Spy: Yumi

2nd spy Sam

3rd spy Aelita

Soldiers Carl, Joel, Charlie, Mike, Matt, Turner, Cody, Justin, Josh, and Blake

Note: don't worry u don't need to memorize any one but Carl and Joel. The rest are just people that say something rarely or are ordered around. Just know that anyone u don't recognize as Code Lyko Characters or Carl and Joel, are just boring soldiers.

_Previously……………………… "Don't give up on me no matter what happens, or let me break up with you, or even you break up with me." Yumi pleaded. At this everyone's eyes started to well up and watched Ulrich and Yumi. Ulrich sat on the ground with Yumi in his arms and turned her towards him._

_"I promise. And we'll get through this, and I'll always love you. Even if you say you don't or you act like you don't I know you still love me, but whatever happens in the next few days is not your fault." Ulrich replied._

_"Why don't you take off duties and Odd and I will take care of them, huh Ulrich?" Jeremy asked._

_"You should, you have more important things to worry about than duties right now." Aelita agreed. Ulrich nodded his head and thanked Odd and Jeremy. Sam smiled and whispered to Aelita that they need to be alone. Aelita and Sam took a confused Odd and Jeremy out quickly leaving Ulrich and Yumi alone._

_"I don't want to do this, Ulrich I love you." Yumi whispered still crying. Ulrich held her tightly against him and rubbed her back._

_"We'll be just fine, nothing will change between our love. Just a chemical that you have no control over, but as soon as it's over I will take you on a romantic date, I promise. It's you and me forever." Ulrich stated. Yumi smiled at this and let him hold her a little more longer._

_"It's getting late, let's go eat dinner and get some sleep. Tomorrow is day one." Ulrich said, and then he kissed her gently and held her close._

Now……………………………………………………

The next morning Ulrich woke up to find Yumi wasn't in the room with him. He quickly got dressed and ran out.

"Dude what's the rush?" Odd asked as Ulrich blazed by him.

"Where's Yumi? Have you seen her?" He asked.

"Yeah Yumi is with Carl and Joel. She asked them to take her to the prisoner. She said she had something to tell him." Odd stated, he was about to say more but Ulrich had already taken off again. Ulrich ran all the way to the prisoner's quarters and ordered the door to be opened by the guard. The guard immediately opened it and let Ulrich in. Ulirch walked in to see Yumi begging the tied up prisoner.

"Please what's the cure? I'll do anything you want. I wont help X.A.N.A but I'll do what you want me to for the cure." Yumi pleaded. The prisoner spat in her face and laughed.

"Stupid girl." He hissed. Ulirch slapped the prisoner across the face and helped Yumi to her feet.

"Come on baby, you don't need this" Ulirch said and helped her outside. Yumi was quiet as Ulrich led her out. Once they were out Yumi started to cry.

"I just…I wanted a cure." She whispered.

"I know honey, I am so sorry." Ulirch stated. Yumi quickly composed herself and whipped the tears away.

"I'm fine, it must be the stuff he put on me. I feel weird all the time now." She stated. Ulrich nodded his head and held her hand as they walked to get some breakfast. Suddenly Yumi's hand yanked out from Ulrich's and she shoved him to the grouond.

"Who the HECK ARE YOU?" Yumi screamed. "Don't ever touch me again! I have a boyfriend and he'll beat your sorry butt!" She bellowed. She looked at Ulrich with hatred for a few more seconds before her face regained composure. She quickly fell to the ground next to Ulrich and hugged him.

"I am so sorry" she breathed. Ulrich was in shock as he looked at Yumi. _"It's just the potion. Nothing more, she is still my Yumi."_ Ulrich thought. He held her in his arms and helped her up. By now Odd, Sam, Jeremy, and Aelita had run over.

"I think I might of come up with a half antidote. It might not work as well as you want it to, but it should help you in remembering things." Jeremy stated. Yumi nodded as Jeremy handed her a rather large ugly pill.

"Well if worst comes to worst, it can only help." Yumi said and swallowed it whole.

"The only side effect is.." Jeremy said as the others quickly looked at him.

"DUDE! She already took it, you could of told us that WAY before now!" Odd stated.

"It's not a bad side effect but it's going to make Yumi's emotions a lot worse. She'll be one huge emotional freak out, but I don't think she'll forget the people that she loves." Jeremy stated

_AN: so that's it sorry it's short and sorry I haven't updated in forever! So now Yumi is going to be an emotional freak! Is the spy working for X.A.N.A or himself or someone else? What will happen next? I don't know send me your ideas and I'll mix them with mine…until then…CYA!_


End file.
